Episode 91 (Guppy trick or treat)
Plot __________________________________________________________________________________ Rupert has token the guppies's treat baskets.can the guppies get them back? Production ______________________________________________________ The fun time from cattle run The itching molly from roller skating wheels Fashionista princess from guppies of glory The rainy day part from cattle run The burp less pudding from cattle run The hello friends from fintastic detectives Chloeist chloe and the glimmerist glimmer from guppy trick or treat Gil and goby dressed as vampires to scare rupert and boris from guppy trick or treat Costumes __________________________________________________________________________________ Molly-swan queen- Gil-God squad agent 1- Goby-god squad agent 1- Nonny- Oona-Unicorn- Deema-fashionista princess- Transcripts __________________________________________________________________________________ (Molly came to the scene.) Molly: hi it's me molly and it's time for-. Gil a awesome unicorn costume. Molly: it's time for-. Gil: a ghostly ghost costume. Molly: it's not time for costume fun Gilly it's time for-. Gil: a monster?(Deema came in wearing a monster outfit.)(screams). Deema: it's time for bubble guppies. (Theme song played.) Little fish:guppy trick or treat. Goby: hello Gil: hi. Goby: come with us. (They're on their way to school.until they saw the pirate lobster and his crew,they're putting up decorations for the festival. (After talking) Goby: c'mon. (At school.) All: good morning mr grouper. Mr grouper: well good morning everyone. Molly: mr grouper there's a halloween festival. Deema: Really. (After the song) Oona: I really want to wear something for the Halloween festival come with me. Deema: Hello. Oona: hello I really want to wear a costume for the festival. Deema: well you certainly come to the right place. (After finding a costume) Mr grouper: excuse me what time is it. Both: it's time for lunch. (After the song) Molly: I got a cheese sandwich.what did you get Oona? Oona: I got macaroni and cheese.what did you get Nonny? Nonny: I got spookaroni and cheese. Little fish: spookaroni and cheese that's scary. (Screen shifts to the ocean scene molly is seen holding her candy basket.) Molly: the routine for halloween is to dress up in a costume and go door to door to get candy. Goby: oh yeah I can't wait for the festival. Gil: I know oh hI molly. Molly: hi boys. Gil: this is awesome huh goby(gasps)Molly look out there's a strange shadow on the wall. Molly: is that a shadow no it's probably goby. (Goby came to the scene wearing a butterfly outfit) Gil: a mothster(Screams). Goby: Gil wait it's me goby(Sighs)He always runs away from me. Molly: (laughs). Deema: c'mon molly it's time for our costume fashion show. Molly: c'mon. (After the fashion show and the story and the dance.the screen shifts to the ocean scene molly is seen wearing her ballerina princess outfit) Molly: I can't wait for the festival and pretty soon we'll be going on our halloween mission. Gil: this is it I'm in love with candy(he was about to grab a candy another shadow came in the wall)Molly there's another shadow on the wall. Molly: Gilly that' no shadow it's only goby. Gil: (Screams). Goby: wait Gil come back(sighs)Not again. Molly: (laughs). (Deema came to the scene wearing her costume) Deema: c'mon Molly it's time to go to the halloween festival. All: field trip. Molly: We're going to the Halloween do you want to come with us.great c'mon let's go. (Screen shifts to the festival.) Molly: I need to call my friends. (After calling glimmer and chloe) Chloe: did we just land in a trash can. Glimmer: is everything alright with you molly? Molly: uh huh and it's gonna be even better tonight's the night of the halloween festival. Chloe: but people might think we're genies. Molly: that's what's great about tonight they'll just think you're wearing genie costumes. Chloe: okay. Glimmer: alright. Molly: hmm this pumpkin looks familiar. Chief: psst guppies. Molly: (Yelps)chief. Chief: you got a new mission molly. (After reading the message) Deema: why wound claw take our candy baskets. Chief: because claw doesn't like candy. Glimmer: yeah I though so to. Chloe: wonder why but I bet there's something fishy going on here. Gil: you mean something spooky. All: (Laughter). Molly: you can count on us chief Oops I belive this is your. (Kaboom) Chief: (Sighs). Molly: okay let's split up Gil and goby you look at the graveyard. Gil: sir yes sir. Goby: roger that. Molly: Oona and Nonny you look at the maze and me glimmer chloe Julia and Deema will look at the library c'mon girls. Oona: we're on it. Nonny: onward. (At the graveyard the boys we're looking for there candy baskets there but then an arm has grabbed them and they are trapped) Gil: we're stuck. (With Oona And Nonny they look at the maze But no sign of their candy baskets) Oona: no luck. Nonny: let's go see how the girls are doing. (Back at the graveyard Gil and Goby are still stuck) Goby: I know someone will come if we play any games. Gil: I spy with my little guppy eye something that is-. (Before he could say anything a hand came out which made the boys freak) Both: Zombies(Screaming)(Grunting). Gil: hurry let's get out of here. (The boys make a run for it and the zombies chased them and the boys ran away from then as fast as they can) Chloe: there's a shelf of halloween books. Glimmer: let's look in every book. Julia: whoa that's a tall ladder hope you're not afraid of heights though. Deema: Heights don't been ridiculous I'm afraid of squirels garbage statues scary stuff and wits.okay let's see what's inside of what's information. Goby: we found something. Glimmer: oh goodie. Chloe: is it our candy baskets. Goby: no. Julia: well what have you found then. Gil: just a bunch of zombies. Oona: Molly. Nonny: Push. (They push the ladder with Deema glimmer Chloe and Julia on it molly joins them.) (After the zombie invasion) Molly: this is it the cave of spiders. (After that they we're back to where they started) Glimmer: we're back where we started. Chloe: look there's our treat baskets. Molly: oh no rupert and boris are gonna steal some. Gil: (gasps)I got it goby remember how you scare me with your costumes. Goby: yeah I sorta remember just watch push the button. (The boys push the buttons and a vampire disguise appears) (After scaring rupert and boris) Chief: great work guppies.